


Legs Under the Table

by qelci



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Come Swallowing, Foot Fetish, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Oral Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 02:25:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15720042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qelci/pseuds/qelci





	Legs Under the Table

Charles felt a little silly hiding under the dining room table. His knees hurt as they dug into the tile, his back was sore, and he tried his hardest not to make any noise. It didn’t help that his cock was rock-hard as well.

You see, Erik had the slightly annoying habit of sitting at the table after his shower—before he got dressed. He would have nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist, and proceed to “check his email” which usually resulted in about an hour of internet surfing before finally putting clothes on. Charles, despite the frustration it caused him to watch Erik sit in their kitchen looking like a lunatic, he couldn’t help but also finding it incredibly erotic.

And so, despite his better judgement, Charles decided to reward this annoying habit with a bit of surprise sex. He couldn’t forgive himself for what he was about to do, but his cock was certainly happy about it. 

He almost lost hope when he finally heard the bathroom door opening. From his ridiculous position, he watched his boyfriend’s long legs enter the room, pull out a chair in front of him, and sit down before his laptop. Charles’ expectations were right, and he was now rewarded with the delicious view of his boyfriend’s lower half, protected only by a single bath towel. Charles’ eyes traveled down the length of Erik’s legs, down to his bare feet and ankles. He wondered how he should go about this. What if he startled Erik? How could he make this sexy?

Charles eventually the best way was to rip it off, as if it were a Band-Aid. He reached out, and softly grabbed his boyfriend’s ankles with a delicate grip. Erik jumped only slightly, but didn’t look down under the table. He reached his foot out, and caressed Charles’ thigh after a brief moment. 

Charles felt a sudden thrill to the act. There was something about not seeing Erik’s face that heightened the intensity, the scandal. He ran his hands up Erik’s legs, stroking his calves and his kneecaps, savoring the moment. The skin in his hands was still warm and slightly damp, and smelled of their fruit-scented body wash. Erik’s foot travelled up his thigh, rubbing into his slacks (for Charles only recently got home from work) and finding the jutting bulge sticking out from his pants. Charles cupped his fingers over his mouth, desperate not to make a noise, as if it would ruin the illusion. Feeling particularly dirty, he shifted so that his hands could touch the floor, knelt down even lower, and planted a delicate kiss on the broad top of Erik’s foot. 

It made Charles’ adrenaline rush even faster. It was thrilling, feeling completely submissive to a faceless man, even if it knew it was his boyfriend of many years. He stayed low on his hands and knees, lightly brushing his lips on the foot in front of him. 

Erik, too, kept quiet, but his pleased reaction was noticeable. He flexed his bare foot, bringing it up against Charles’ face as it was worshipped. Erik was a fairly tall man, and had large feet to match, so he could only imagine how dainty Charles looked beneath the arches of his feet. He also kept up with the illusion, not making any noise and keeping his hands above the table, despite how hard his cock began to ache.

Charles continued to kiss Erik’s feet, alternating between them. He loved feeling Erik flex his ankles and curl his toes, barely able to handle the touch. He lifted one foot up with his hands, feeling how large and heavy it was in his small grip, wrapped his lips around the toe and began sucking on it. Erik used his other foot to push the back of Charles’ head, forcing his mouth further down on his toe. When Charles opened his eyes, he noticed the gigantic bulge sticking out of the bath towel in Erik’s lap. 

The foreplay couldn’t last much longer, so he scooted closed in between Erik’s legs. Charles put his hands on the naked thighs in front of him, and stuck his face directly into his boyfriend’s crotch. The sensation was overwhelming, and he nuzzled against Erik’s length, feeling it pulse underneath the towel. In a quick motion, he parted the towel and watched as the enormous cock sprang upward.

Erik’s cock throbbed with every breath, and the reddened tip had a trail of precum dripping down into the ginger bush of hair at the root. Erik scooted up in his chair, forcing his cock to jut out only an inch in front of Charles’ face. The cock was mesmerizing, and Charles could only gaze at it for a moment, watching it throb, as his mouth parted open. 

Erik, clearly impatient, lifted his leg up and used his foot to push Charles’ head towards his cock. 

Charles’ mouth parted open even more as the cockhead breached his lips. The sensation was overwhelming, as his boyfriends jerked from the contact, pushing deeper into his mouth. The length was hot and damp, with a slightly salty taste that drove Charles on. He let his tongue slide over the tip and brush against the pulsing underside. His lips curled in on the shaft, milking out more drops of precum. He set his palms on the floor, eager to only use his mouth to please his boyfriend, when he felt Erik’s huge feet step on top of his knuckles, pinning them to the floor. Charles couldn’t move away, and if he tried to pull his hands away, Erik just dug his feet further into the ground. Charles was essentially bound to Erik’s cock. 

He wasted no time in furthering the blowjob. He bobbed his head back and forth, feeling the shaft ram against his throat. Every time he took it deep enough, he could feel Erik’s toes curl against his skin, and he couldn’t help but feeling a bit prideful. They both stayed as quiet as they could, but the occasional “fuck” or other obscenity slipped from above the table. 

As Erik got close to his orgasm, however, he managed to keep his lips shut. Instead, he bucked his hips forward, and shot off deep inside Charles’ mouth. His semen gushed out in large spurts, and he could feel Charles’ mouth work as he swallowed his load. He curled his toes over the delicate knuckles, flexing them with each flood of cum. Even as Charles swallowed, some of the excess sperm dripped from his lips and landed across Erik’s feet. He was surprised Charles managed to swallow as much as he did, since Erik could feel every time he squirted another rope of semen into his boyfriend’s throat. 

When Erik’s cock finally finished shooting, Charles immediately bowed down and licked in broad stripes the tops of Erik’s feet. With renewed vigor, he kissed the soft skin and sucked the big toes dry, gulping down any leftover cream. 

With relish, Erik used his foot to shove Charles’ cheek against the floor, holding him there as he curled his toes into his soft brown hair. Charles was forced to splay out across the tile, lying flat on his stomach under Erik’s feet. He didn’t mind the position, and started rutting against the floor out of desperation for contact.

Erik, meanwhile, couldn’t be happier. Having a boyfriend like Charles was all he needed.


End file.
